Inglaperra
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: La historia de amor entre un empresario y un... bueno, alguien que vende su cuerpo por haber tenido un oscuro y trágico pasado. ¿Que sucederá si los sentimientos se involucran en las relaciones profesionales? El enemigo está más cerca de lo que que este empresario y su enamorado inglés se imagina. AU- UsUk, advertencias dentro. NO RECOMENDADO PARA INOCENTES, SOLO PARA PERVERTIDAS.


**_ANTES QUE NADA:_**

Si no te gusta Arthur de Puta, aprieta volver y ve a leer un fic más bonito si lo pasas o lo aceptas o te gusta Inglaplaya, pues bienvenido a leer mi fic, pero por favor no insultes, que también tengo sentimientos.

Este es un fanfic basado en imágenes de tumblr, roles de facebook, relatos reales de prostitutas reales y la película "Mujer bonita" así que cualquie cosa, espero no recibir insultos tan fuertes por lo que acabo de publicar, no quiero que nadie se sienta mal ni ofender a las personas, esto es de mera antretención para que sea disfrutado por lectoras.

n.n

cariños: MAGGIE C:

* * *

__**_Ola jemte ke lhe juzta hel usuc vyen jard..._**

Finalmente me doy el tiempo de publicar esta bazofia, es la perversión máxima y tal vez me gane el odio de muchos, pero bueno, al principio podrá ser cruel, fuerte, bizarro e inhumano, pero luego, ya verán, será lindo y todo gahy, un amor de fanfic, y si no es así, pues prometemos devolverle su dinero (?)

Les dejo unas advertencias, y no digan que no les advertí:

-Un Alfred millonario medio despistado. (hijto de papá)

-Un Arthur que vende su cuerpo con servicios sexuales a cambio de de dinero para su hermano.

-Un Scott cruel y despiadado que ha sufrido mucho y carga su culpa en otros.

-Un Matthew un tanto inocente que no sabe mucho del mundo.

-Un Francis insistente y pervertido que impone su fortuna ante todo.

Recuerden: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, gentosha comics.

Algo más:

La historia se desarrolla en el estado de New York, porque conozco los nombres de calles, ubicación es de locales y esas cosas, como vivo en la casa de mis abuelos de Brooklyn. Y Bueno, me tuve que informar acerca de cosas de drogas, pandillas y prostitución cofcof GTA cof cof y bueno, espero les guste esta vaina tan rancia que escribí. Parece que mi perversión no tiene límites.

* * *

_Inglaperra capitulo 1: Amor a primera vista._

Alfred F. Jones, un joven de 19 años, rubio y de cabellos dorados con un mechón que desafiaba la gravedad saliendo desde la partidura, estaba perdido. Se supone que conducía desde Brooklyn hasta la gran manzana, pero de algún extraño modo, fue a dar a las calles más bajas de Queens. A pesar de haber ido muchas veces a la ciudad de Nueva York, nunca lo había hecho en su convertible, pues era nuevo y había sacado su licencia para conducir hace menos de un mes, por lo que estaba recién comenzando a practicar frente al volante.

Borrachos, vagabundos y pandilleros. Lo único que había en aquellas bajas calles. Llevaba algunos minutos buscando como salir de aquella ciudad, pero no se atrevía a detener el auto para pedir indicaciones. Él a diferencia de esas personas, estaba bañado, bien peinado, vistiendo un traje completo negro, llevaba gafas de aviador, un reloj de oro y una corbata bien planchada.

Se acercó donde alguien que parecía más o menos decente, aunque estuviese junto a unas chicas a medio vestir, tacones altos y carteras bajo sus brazos. Era un chico demasiado lindo, su belleza le cautivó de inmediato; Ojos verde jade brillante como una gema, su cabello rubio, precioso y su piel clara. El único detalle, es que vestía solamente lencería femenina. En efecto, era como las tras mujeres con quienes estaba parado en aquella esquina donde interceptaba la calle 90 y Avenida Roosevelt.

Sin detener el motor, bajó la velocidad de su convertible y se acercó donde se encontraba este chico, delgado y con una hermosa figura, incluso más hermoso que aquellas tres mujeres que estaban junto a él. Una de ellas rubia de cabello corto y ondulado, otra alta y con una nariz grande, cabello largo, y la tercera una morena de dos coletas amarradas con cintas rojas. Aquel chico travestido era un más fino y delicado que esas muchachas. Alfred llamó al chico, quien se acercó lentamente al carro del joven.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo el joven de ojos azules, un tanto sonrojado al contemplar de cerca la belleza del chico en bragas.

-Dime cariño- respondió este, aumentando el rubor en las mejillas del conductor.

-Bueno… ¿tú sabes cómo salir de aquí?, necesito llegar a la gran manzana.

El chico le dio las indicaciones a Alfred, y le mencionó que cuando quisiera, que regrese. Alfred le dio las gracias, sin comprender la situación, y colocó nuevamente su vehículo en marcha. Una vez que Alfred abandonó aquella Calle, el chico travestido sonrió. Realmente le gustaría volver a ver a ese muchacho, a pesar de verse más joven, le gustaría mucho tener la oportunidad de volver a verle. Regresó a donde sus compañeras, esta vez entusiasmado, pues había visto al chico más lindo de toda su vida, y al parecer se veía como un joven exitoso y emprendedor.

* * *

-¡Alfred! ¿Qué te pasa? – Un chico muy parecido a él, solo que de cabellos más oscuros, ojos violetas, anteojos redondos y un rizo saliendo desde su partidura al medio del flequillo le traía de regreso al mundo real.

-Ah… nada, no es nada- dijo Alfred tras suspirar reiteradas veces.

-Estás muy extraño, hermano. Has estado así desde que llegaste.. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada Matt, no te preocupes.

Alfred intentaba quitar aquel chico de su mente, se le hacía imposible. Aquellos brillantes ojos, su estrecha cintura y anchas caderas, no comprendía por qué le atraía tanto. Tampoco le entraba en su cabeza por qué usaba esa vestimenta, maquillaje… ¿sería porque era pobre? ¿Esperaban a alguien? ¿Acaso no sentían frio? No comprendía, pero tampoco quería preguntarle a su hermano, mucho menos a su padre. Se excusó de llegar tarde diciendo que había mucho tráfico de tránsito. Si llegaba a decirle a su padre, el dueño de las empresas Jones-Williams, que se había retrasado por que fue a dar a Queens, seguramente lo desheredaría, y con aun mayor razón si le hablaba de aquel chico que se vestía con ropa interior femenina nada más.

Entró a la oficina de su padre, un hombre ya mayor que dirigía la corporación. Cuando vio entrar a su primogénito se alegró, recibiéndole de un abrazo, cosa que no solía hacer porque no era un hombre muy de piel que digamos. Alfred tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su padre, un poco desconcertado, ya que no sabía por qué le había citado con tanta urgencia. Después de hablar asuntos familiares y esas cosas, el hombre fue al grano, para explicarle a su hijo mayor el motivo por el cual lo había llamado tan urgentemente a su oficina.

-Hijo, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que quiero que te hagas cargo de mis empresas.

-¡Que!

-Alfred, te nombraré el gerente general y dueño ante notario de las empresas Jones. Desde el lunes dejas Brooklyn y empiezas aquí a trabajar, tras este escritorio y al frente de toda la compañía.

-¿Y tu salud?

-Concéntrate hijo. Dejé todos los papeles y asuntos al día, y me encargué de tu hermano. Le firmé un documento para que deje de asistir a la escuela y le cierren el año con las calificaciones al día. Es buen estudiante, así que terminará su escuela con el promedio actual y será el gerente general de las empresas jones en Brooklyn, tu actual trabajo.

-¿Y cómo lo haré con…

-No te preocupes hijo, ya te compré un apartamento, un penthouse en la azotea de un lujoso edificio la zona alta de new York.

-Está bien. ¿El lunes a qué hora?

-A las ocho, como siempre. Puedes retirarte, te espero en tres días para mostrarte como será tu nuevo espacio de trabajo.

Alfred se despidió de su padre, abandonó la oficina de la gerencia, y fue a comer algo por ahí con su hermano, para explicarle en qué consistía el trabajo que tendría que hacer, que horarios tendría libre, cuantos millones ganaría a la semana, y cómo comportarse y hacerse notar en los eventos sociales y comunitarios, pero mantener el protocolo en los eventos privados y de la alta sociedad.

Ambos hermanos, hijos de un empresario multimillonario y la dueña de las boutiques más caras y refinadas del estado, se criaron llenos de lujos en una mansión, con sirvientes, juguetes y educación. Los dos eran adoptados por estos ricachones, y como solo podían llevar un apellido y sus padres, les hicieron escoger el que más les gustara. Al mayor le gustó el apellido de su padre adoptivo, y al menor, el de su madre adoptiva.

Antes de adoptarlos, el padre y madre adoptivos, sin estar casados, asociaron sus empresas, llamándoles la cadena "Jones-Williams" por el apellido del hombre y de la mujer. Luego adoptaron a sus hijos, dos hermanos huérfanos, y a los años después se casaron, llevando a los pequeños a la gran mansión Jones-Williams, y criándolos con todos los lujos y comodidades, consintiéndoles en todo a ambos hermanos, a tal extremo que la mascota del menor era un osos polar real, y el mejor amigo del mayor era un alienígena de verdad.

Alfred y Matthew aprendieron toda la primaria en casa, con maestros particulares y ya la secundaria quisieron hacerla en una escuela con más niños, por lo que sus padres les pagaron el instituto más caro y lujoso que encontraron, con un campus, varios edificios antiguos y un uniforme muy elegante.

* * *

!Zap!

Un golpe resonó por toda la manzana. Un hombre alto, pelirrojo, bien vestido con pieles, muchos anillos en sus dedos y un cigarrillo en su boca, le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada a un rubio de cabello corto, ojos verdes pobladas cejas y vestía lencería femenina. Aquel chico calló de rodillas al cemento, raspándose las rodillas. El chico levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el pelirrojo, furioso, con ganas de seguir golpeándolo. Las tres chicas que estaban tras el hombre, temblaban de susto, pero se quedaron inmóviles.

-¡Escoria! … ¡Te dije que no dejaras ir a los clientes!

-Pe-pero te dije… ¡no han venido clientes!

-¡Mientes! – le pegó otro golpe y luego lo tomó del cabello de atrás, levantándolo y soltándolo nuevamente- Te vi platicando con un chiquillo de un convertible..!¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar?!

-¡MENTIRA! … se veía un hombre exitoso, le hubieses sacado un buen dinero. ¡y tú el conejo muy cobarde lo deja ir! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Te digo qué no...

-Cierra la boca, conejo estúpido. Te doy una hora para que recaudes el dinero de un día… o si no, ya verás.

El pelirrojo se subió a una limusina y abandonó el lugar. Las tres chicas se subieron junto a él, dejando solo al chico, en eso, se sentó en la acera, esperando que aparezca alguien para poder ofrecerle sus servicios y recaudar el dinero necesario para que su hermano Scott no le haga daño.

Desde que sus padres los abandonaron en Londres, él y Scott han tenido que valerse por sí mismos. Arthur tan solo tenía seis años y Scott once cuando sus padres los dejaron solos en su casa. Nunca más regresaron y Scott tuvo que hacerse cargo de llevar dinero a la casa, trabajando de mecánico en un taller de autos mientras Arthur se hacía cargo todos los quehaceres domésticos. Dos años después, ya tenían un ritmo de vida organizado, cuando ocurrió aquel fatal accidente.

El pequeño Arthur estaba intentando cocinar algo de almuerzo. Su comida no era deliciosa y siempre la quemaba, pero a Scott le bastaba, ya que en quehaceres del hogar, lo único que le salía mal, era cocinar. Ese día, mientras el pequeño dejó la cocina encendida, fue a limpiar los pisos de arriba. Scott había llegado cansado de su turno de la mañana en el taller, por lo que se tiró a dormir mientras la comida estaba lista. Pasaron algunos minutos, y Arthur notó que había mucho humo en el interior de la casa. Bajó al primer piso y se asustó mucho al ver la cocina y parte de la sala en llamas.

Subió corriendo a despertar a su hermano, quien sacó al pequeño de la casa e intentó regresar a rescatar algo de dinero para poder vivir, pero le fue inútil, las llamas ya habían consumido la casa prácticamente por completo. Lo habían perdido todo. A sus padres y ahora su casa. Pasaron unos meses durmiendo en centros de caridad, pero pasando el invierno, el centro cerró y ambos niños tuvieron que dormir en la calle. A la semana de eso, A Scott lo despidieron del centro de mecánica, porque ni siquiera había terminado la escuela primaria.

Vagaron por las calles, hasta que el mayor conoció a unos tipos que estaban metidos en drogas, pandillas y prostitución. Eran una red ilegal buscada por Scotland Yard hace años, pero aun así, el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland se hizo amigo de esos tipos. Poco a poco se ganó su confianza, y ellos les prestaron un lugar para vivir. Scott era ágil, por lo que transportaba la droga mientras Arthur se quedaba cuidando aquella sucia habitación que les prestó la pandilla, mientras leía libros e intentaba aprender algo.

De a poco, además de ganarse la confianza de esos tipos, Scott pedía prestamos, llegando el minuto en el que la deuda fue tan grande que no hallaba de donde sacar dinero. Los pandilleros, el amenazaron de dejarlo en la calle si no les pagaba lo que debía. El pelirrojo estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Ese día, cuando llegó a su vivienda, encontró a su hermano menor, quien ahora tenía ocho años y medio, vistiendo solamente una playera de las que les regalaron en la caridad. Le quedaba larga, llegándole hasta el muslo, como una falda corta. Esto le dio una idea a Scott.

A la mañana siguiente, después de hacer que su hermanito se bañe y se vista con pantaloncillos muy cortos y la misma playera, lo peinó y maquilló con cosméticos que había dejado una mujerzuela con la que Scott se había acostado hace unos días. Luego le dijo a su hermanito que lo acompañe a dejar una mercancía. El pequeño se asustó un poco, su hermano no solía ser amable y a pesar de que siempre lo cuidaba, le tenía cierto rencor desde el día del incendio.

Ambos caminaron hasta un barrio horrible, subieron las escaleras de un edificio de mala fama y entraron al apartamento donde estaban los mafiosos. Arthur no comprendía por qué Scott le estrechaba la mano a otro hombre, y este otro hombre le tomaba de la mano y lo conducía hasta un cuarto con una sola cama. Luego lo comprendió, después de que el pequeño perdió su virginidad. Fue violado por aquel hombre, y aquella fue la primera vez que Scott utilizó a su hermanito para pagar sus deudas.

Cundo Arthur le decía que no quería más, el mayor le hacía callar, diciéndole que todo era su culpa y que debería estar agradecido. Después de que Scott se convirtió en el mano derecha del jefe de la pandilla, ya no utilizaba a su hermano menor para pagar deudas, sino que lo enviaba a trabajar con sus servicios sexuales a cambio de dinero, repartiendo de la ganancia 90- 10 porciento, tocando la menor parte Arthur.

Cuando el rubio ya tenía trece años, Scotand Yard dio con la pandilla, arrestando a casi todos los miembros. El jefe le ofreció irse del país para no ser atrapados por la policía. El jefe, Scott y Arthur partieron desde Londres a Queens, New York, donde había socios de la pandilla. Como Scott era el "chulo" de su hermano menor, los pandilleros lo nombraron el jefe de la prostitución de la cuidad, convirtiéndose en el chulo máximo, y ganando dinero a costa de las mujeres que trabajaban en el negocio de la prostitución. Scott solo tenía que transportarlas en su limusina nueva que ganó por esfuerzo y antigüedad en la pandilla.

Arthur sufría mucho, pero jamás lo demostró frente a su hermano, ya que este lo golpeaba y lo mandaba a recaudar más dinero si oía quejas del menor. Arthur jamás sintió placer, solo asco de sí mismo y de los horribles señores que le hacían cosas asquerosas, pero con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando a ser penetrado y toqueteado constantemente, hasta llegar a la edad de 23 años, edad actual.

Jamás se sintió atraído por nadie, ni siquiera por Francis, un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que su hermano, que a pesar de pertenecer a la mafia de la alta sociedad y ser una estúpida rana pervertida, lo trataba bastante bien. Cada vez que pedía a Arthur para que le proporcione sus servicios sexuales, le pagaba bien y lo trataba con dulzura y delicadeza. Muchas veces le ofrecía cantidades enormes de dinero para que deje las calles y sea su esclavo sexual, pero Arthur no sentía nada más que cariño por aquel francés.

Pero… esa mañana, Arthur sintió algo extraño, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y que sus mejillas ardían al ver a aquel apuesto joven que le preguntó cómo llegar a la gran manzana. Se cohibió, por lo que intentó insinuársele. De verdad quería verlo de nuevo, se sentía atraído hacia ese muchacho de ojos azules y cabello gracioso. Por primera vez en su vida, le gustaba alguien, y aunque fuese amor a primera vista, esperaba volver a ver a ese muchacho, pero después de la golpiza que le dio Scott, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Estaba delgado, incluso se le notaban los huesos de la columna y algunas costillas. Scott no lo alimentaba bien, y con el poco dinero que le quedaba de sus ganancias, apenas le alcanzaba para huevos, leche pan y cereal. Arthur quería una vida mejor. A pesar de todo, le gustaba mucho leer, era culto, sabía literatura, Artes y ciencias. Podía bordar, le gustaba el rock y era muy habilidoso, pero con ese denigrante empleo, no lucía más que como una simple perra sucia y barata.

Era una mentira el decir que no disfrutara de su trabajo, en realidad ya estaba tan acostumbrado a tener sexo con hombres, a ser penetrado, lamido, toqueteado, manoseado e incluso orinado por hombres, que no se imaginaba trabajando en nada más, después de todo, era el único trabajo que había conocido toda su vida, había trabajado más de diez años haciendo eso, por lo que estaba ya convencido de que su vida no tenía sentido, solo tener relaciones con desconocidos para llevarle el dinero a su hermano mayor y que este no le golpee o lo deje sin comer por una semana.

* * *

Se paró del piso, caminado hasta la cuneta de la calle, para esperar algún cliente interesado en sus servicios sexuales. A lo lejos, vio un auto descapotable. Sonrió. Esa posiblemente sería su oportunidad para pagarle a Scott, ya que por lo general, los hombres que conducían este tipo de autos pagaban muy bien.

Arthur vio que el auto se estaba deteniendo, y se acercó a donde se encontraba el conductor, y se emocionó al ver que era el chico de la mañana, a quien le había andado dándole indicaciones de cómo llegar a la gran manzana. Se acercó más, para poder hablar con el chico, pero estaba nervioso. Por lo general, tenía gran desplante para convencer a hombres y que ellos se acuesten con él a cambio de dinero, incluso era envidiado por sus compañeras de trabajo por su gran capacidad de hablar con los hombres, seducirlos y conseguir sus objetivos. Pero esta vez, esta vez quedó en blanco.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo por que soy muy pro'.**

Imglateda no me hama... (?)

ya me voy, espero sus reviews o_o' porfavor, necesito que comer, con uno que sea me hacen feliz. 


End file.
